Spread Your Wings
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Just life in the Avengers household. This is a Wings!AU only, all the Avengers, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury can see others wings. They never met anyone else who could see them until they each met each other. Only it seems like Tony CAN'T see them?
1. Coulson

**COULSON**

* * *

He could clearly remember the first time he had met Tony Stark, it was an interesting experience to say the least, he had tried searching Stark for his wings

and was startled by how stiffly tucked they were to his body, almost as though they weren't there. They were entirely black, if he had looked close enough he

would have noticed how the tips were dark red with little flecks of gold shimmering at the bottom. And how small lines of silver ran through out the entity of

his wings. Now however as he stood there staring at Stark and Ms. Potts, or Pepper as she demanded he call her, both their wings were clearly visible and he

saw all that he had missed before, as well as how Pepper's were a dark brown with reddish tips which were also flecked with gold. Pepper's seemed stop near

her upper thigh perhaps 6-7 feet, while Stark's seemed to have draped lower, he wasn't exactly staring at his back so he couldn't tell.

"Phil!"

•∆• **~•∆•~•∆•~•∆•~•∆•~•∆•~•∆•**  
 **I** **DON'T** **OWN** **AVENGERS** **OR** **ANYTHING** **OF** **MARVEL!**


	2. Bruce

**BRUCE**

* * *

Bruce wasn't so sure him being locked in a lab on a flying deathtrap with somebody was exactly a good idea. But he didn't really have a say in the matter, and

to be honest... He was curious. When Sta-Tony. When Tony first entered the room,it was like he _had_ to have everyone's attention on him, you didn't have a say in

the matter, no after what you couldn't _not acknowledge_ him. Of course, Bruce was mostly curious about Tony's wings. He thought they were entirely black. But

now, being in the lab with him, he saw the other colors as well. He saw the red, the gold, and even the silver. He just had to look really hard to see it.

Than Steve came in and started a argument with Tony. Bruce could tell the big guy didn't like that. Not one bit. But what kept him calm was his curiosity of

Tony's wings. Even in a argument with Steve, or when the others came in not once did his wings move, instead they stayed as still as cement against his back.

But than, he couldn't observe Tony's wings anymore as the other guy decided to make a appearance.

***************************  
I DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR MARVEL!


	3. Natasha

**NATASHA**

* * *

When she first met Tony Stark, she thought he was different. Strange even, but she wasn't sure how. When he showed up on the Helicarrier with Phil next to

him, and later on in the lab? She knew he was different than anybody she's ever met. His wings just proved her theory. She's never seen someone with _black_

 _wings_ and the red/gold at the end was even more startling as much as the random sliver streaks. Phil had wings that were light brown with white and grey

lines, roughly 8.5 ft. Fury's wings surprisingly were light grey with two white lines through it, they were 9ft. Banner's had dark brown fading into green tips, his

were a average 8ft, she wondered if they grew as the Hulk. Roger's was white with red and blue strips and very light grey dusting the tips, you could barely see

it, and 11ft. Than there was Clint's, he had dirty blonde like his hair, there was purple lines through his, he too had a 8ft wingspan. Natasha found herself briefly

looking down at her own dark brown wings with the blood red tips, her own were 7ft. All of them had such strange wings, not everyone she saw had more than

one color but Stark's wings just seemed...so different and...tainted almost, she still couldn't tell how long they were yet out of everyone his were also the only

wings which had yet to move or even spread out, Thor's which was surprisingly and a bit intimidating being a bright yellow with a soft brown tips, had all of

13ft.

After all there was a reason why Iron Man was recommended but Tony Stark wasn't.

* * *

 **I** **DON'T** **OWN** **THE** **AVENGERS** **OR** **MARVEL!**


	4. Steve

**STEVE**

* * *

When he has first woken up in this new world, he admit that he was scared. He was even more scared when he saw wings on the back of everyone, when he

brought it up with one of the people who were in his room later on they looked at him like he was crazy. It wasn't until after Director Fury and a agent by the

name of Phil Coulson came in and explained to him that they could also see the wings on the back of people, and how it was a special ability that not many

people had soon he calmed down, but only a bit. But apparently two other agents who went by, agent Barton and his partner agent Romanoff also had the

ability to see wings on people and one thing they all have in common was that they couldn't always see the wings. It was only after a certain period of time

where they spent training did they actually become able to see the wings on the back of people and learn what they were / what they meant, but for Steve it

wasn't until after he had been on ice for almost 70 years.

Overtime he had learned how to control his own wings, which were ironically red white and blue, and how to read others emotions and how they might react

by the way their wings were moving or looked. He thought he had gotten the hang of it and was pretty confident in his ability. That was until he first met Tony

Stark and actually got a good look at him on the Helicarrier that he felt as though he was back at step 1, it honestly unnerved him seeing someone with wings

so dark. He had never seen anyone with black wings before, sure he noticed the little bit of silver, red, and gold but that just made it even more odd. He

guesses it was because of how badly he unnerved him and the simple fact Tony was Howard's son, whose wings were a light brown, that he treated Tony so... Badly.

 **(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**  
 **I** **DON'T OWN** **THE** **AVENGERS** **OR** **MARVEL!**


	5. Thor

**THOR**

* * *

It was a common thing on Asgard for others to have wings and be able to see them. However his father told him, how on Midgard many still had their wings

but it was very very rare for one to be able to see them or even sense what they mean, he learned this to be true when his friends; Darcy, Selvig and his dear

Jane had no idea what he was talking about when he had mentioned their 'wings'. A lot of things on this planet confused him however what bothered him and

confused him the most was man of irons, or Tony Stark's as everyone had called him, odd black wings with the seemingly random silver gold and red colors

on them. Not even on Asgard did he ever see one with black wings, he didn't know what it could signify.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL!


	6. Fury

**FURY**

* * *

He didn't know what to think.

He's known Stark for a while, and he still hasn't come close to figuring out just what the hell goes on in his head. He even talked with Coulson, and Romanoff

about it but they both had no clue what to say or think about Starks wings. All he knew was that they definitely had to keep a close eye on him, and hope he

doesn't do anything stupid.

Not to mention now he has to deal with a crazy guy trying to take over the world with aliens.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL!


	7. Clint

**CLINT**

* * *

He didn't really notice anything off about Stark until after the whole battle with the Chitari and Loki, and they were sitting in some restaurant eating Shwarma.

In his defense, he didn't really meet the guy until they were both working together in the middle of a battle. But when he finally did notice storks wings Natasha

had to hit his back a few times to dislodge the shwarma from his throat since he had choked on it.

It... Was unnerving seeing black wings like that. He could definitely see why Fury, Natasha and Phil seemed so on edge with him and anytime he showed up in

the media. And how the hell was he sitting so relaxed when his wings were so stiff against his back?  
\- -\- -\- -\- -  
I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL!


	8. Avengers Tower

**AVENGERS TOWER**

* * *

It wasn't until after the cleanup was finished and a few days after Thor left with Loki were the rest of the Avengers all called to meet up with Director Fury on

the Helicarrier that they all actually _saw_ each other now that they weren't all so busy fighting and just trying to survive. Of course, Tony wasn't there seeing as

how his CEO Pepper, who they all now believe is his girlfriend, called Coulson and once she was on speaker, threatened Fury and eventually broke down crying

until he allowed her to keep Tony in Malibu with her for the next few days. They were just talking about the battle and what happened when Bruce suddenly

silenced them all by asking Phil,

"Are your wings like that because you were injured?"

However once noticing everyone's attention was now on him, Bruce blushed and muttered a quick, "Err. Never mind."

Fury's sharp gaze stared at Bruce, "You can see them?"

Bruce looked back up, shocked but he still answered, "Uh, yeah. I could ever since... Well ever since the other guy happened."

Steve noticed how tense Bruce seemed so he decided to try to make him feel more relaxed, "We can too. I mean, me, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Director Fury and Agent Coulson."

As he spoke, Bruce began to relax if only a small bit.

"So..." Clint sat up stiffly, he was still a bit unnerved from the whole brainwashing thing, "If we all can see people's Wings, any chances Stark and Thor might?"

Phil shook his head, "I don't know about Thor, but I don't think Stark can. He's never given any reason to believe he can since I've met him."  
Natasha scowled, but nodded in agreement.

Fury sighed, "Now that that's all out of the way. As of right now, rooms on the Helicarrier are being prepped for all of you. But Stark, said to tell you all that if you don't want to stay here than he has plenty of room for you lot in Malibu until the towers fixed."

At everyone's shocked faces Fury's lips twitched ever so slightly in amusement, before barking out, "Meetings over, get out." And turning and leaving the room.

 **I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL! SORRY FOR OCCNESS AND SHORTNESS!**


	9. Living Together

**LIVING TOGETHER**

* * *

A couple of months had passed since all the Avengers started living at the Tower, Tony had a floor saved and personally designed each of them for all of the

Avengers, with Thor at the second highest (since his and Pepper's was first), than was Clint followed by Natasha's. All the Avengers had a common floor next

with a entertainment center, gym, labs and everything. He had Cap's on the second to lowest with Bruce on the lowest floor. Of course he had his own

personal floor just above his and Pepper's floor but nobody needed to know that. And on every floor but his personal one, was a guest room built specifically

for Phil Coulson to stay in, not that he told anyone but they somehow knew, and He even stayed over a few times.

In the couple of months since they started living with him, Tony can proudly say he's learned quite a bit about all of them. (If the Avengers were asked, they'd

say they learned Tony is oblivious to his own health, forgets to eat and barely sleeps, but that was it). But what continued to confuse Tony was why the

Avengers kept on staying on _his_ common floor during the day, eating in _his_ kitchen and one or two of them if not all of them would try to rope him into having a

movie night with them.

He didn't really mind, but some nights he'd rather be down and in the lab working.

 **I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL!**


	10. Holiday Cheer

**HOLIDAY CHEER**

* * *

"Tony?" Pepper spoke softly, hugging him from behind.

Tony hummed to show he was listening, but didn't look up from whatever it was he was working on.

"Well... you know how there are certain board meeting that you still have to attend?"

Tony turned and looked up, "I don't see why, they're boring. I mean I did put you in charge, didn't I?"

Pepper smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, "They may be boring but you're still in charge. You're the owner Mr. Stark."

"Of course Mrs. Potts." Tony sighed dramatically, "Oh woe is me! I must be bored to death!"

"Stop that," Pepper smacked his arm but was still smiling, "The thing is... It starts in a few hours at six...and you won't be back until tomorrow night..."

Tony spared a quick glance at the clock to see it was 4 am. Technically it was now Christmas eve, has been for four hours.

"You know tomorrow's Christmas right? And I won't be able to spend it with you than."

Pepper frowned, "I know, but you can't exactly keep missing all these meetings, it should end around 11-12ish, doesn't matter. I'll wait up for you and we can

have our own little Christmas. Besides I know you don't like Christmas."

Tony chuckled, "I know you like it though, but alright. I'll get ready, you go get some sleep." Tony quickly pulled her in for a kiss, "Merry Christmas eve, Peps."

"Merry Christmas eve, Tony."

Tony watched her leave the lab before looking down at his project longingly, "Shut her down J, I gotta go get ready."

 _"I've never seen you so eager for a meeting, Sir_ _."_

Tony snorted, "As if. I just wanna keep Peps in a good mood."

All in all it only took him about 45 minutes to shower, put on a suit and fix up his hair, by than it was around 5am so he had about half a hour to go before he had to actually leave.

"Tony? What are you doing up? And... What are you wearing?"

Looking up Tony saw Steve sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowel of cereal. On _his_ common floor. With the spoon halfway to his mouth and was gaping at him.

"You do know there's a kitchen in the Avengers common floor, right?" Tony blurted out. Steve blushed and looked down, feeling like he just kicked a damn puppy Tony quickly added, "I don't really mind its just you guys never use it. Do you not like it? I can redo the entire floor."

Steve looked startled and yelled out, "NO! I mean, well no we do like it but you never really come down so we decided to come up and it kinda stuck?"

Tony just stared at him before going to his coffee maker to just pretend that conversation never happened.

"...You... Uh you never told me what you're doing..." Steve trailed off when Tony turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm drinking coffee." Steve rolled his eyes when Tony deliberately lifted his mug and held it straight out in front of Steve's face.

"Am I not allowed to know?"

Tony grinned, "Nah, I just wanted to mess with you. I'm going to a meeting."

"What meeting?"

Steve and Tony both jumped, Tony whirled around to glare at Clint who was clutching his sides laughing.

"What the hell Legolas!"

Clint scowled, "Seriously? That nickname again?"

Steve quickly spoke before another war started between the two of them, "Morning Clint, You want some breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Tony crossed his arms and scowled as Natasha walked in and sat at the table next to Clint

.  
"Geez, why doesn't everybody come here!"

"Err. Sorry Tony."

Tony looked at the doorway and watched as Bruce shuffled into the room. Once seated they all turned to stare at Tony, besides Steve who was cooking.

"What?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Don't be a idiot Stark, sit down and eat."

Before Tony could even begin to protest, Clint and Bruce both had grabbed ahold of his arms and forced him into a chair. They both trued not to stare as Tony's usually stiff wings twitched when they grabbed him.

Tony's wings twitched again when Steve slid a Christmas themed plate full of pancakes in front of him.

The others were all openly staring at Tony, this was the most they've ever seen his wings move. Tony on the other hand thought they were staring at him to make sure he eats it, which is why he made exaggerated movements as he put a piece of it into his mouth, "Th'nks Ca'sicle."

Clint immediately dug into his own plate before freezing in his seat.

"Birdbrain? You're not choking are you?" Tony asked amused while Bruce quickly stopped eating to stare at the archer.

Before Bruce could go all medical man on him, Clint shook his head no and glared at Tony, "You never said what your meeting was!"

Now Tony rolled his eyes, and he sighed annoyed as the others all looked at him as well, "Really?! Its not like I'm going to go jump somebody!"  
When the others didn't say anything, Tony huffed, "Fine its a SI board meeting, and I'll be back around 11-12ish tomorrow night."

"But you'll miss Christmas!" Clint cried out.

"Whatever Katniss, I leave at 5:30."

"Uh...Tony?"

Tony looked over at Steve.

"It's 6:30..."

"SHIT!" Tony cursed running out the door just in time to hear Steve yell,

"LANGUAGE!"

Tony snorted while grinning, there was no way in hell he was going to let Steve live that down.

 **$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**  
 **I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL!**


	11. It's Christmas

**IT'S CHRISTMAS**

* * *

Somewhat shocked that the meeting actually ended a few hours ahead of time, Tony was back at the tower around 8pm. What he didn't expect was to walk into his living room and see all the other Avengers, hell even Thor and Coulson, seated around the couch with a large Christmas tree in front of them.

"That was not there when I woke up." Tony said loudly staring at the tree.

"Tony!" Bruce smiled before getting up off the couch and grabbing Tony's sleeve to pull him over as well.

"Thought you'd be gone til midnight?" Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"Man of Iron! Come! Try these sweet cookies for Claws of Santa!" Thor yelled out with his mouth stuffed full of sugar cookies.

Tony snorted, "Claws of Santa? You're gonna give kids nightmares big guy." When Thor looked horrified at what he had said, Tony quickly added, "Never mind point beak. Just... He's called Santa _CLAUS._ Okay?"

Thor grinned broadly as he stood and swept Tony up into a bone crushing hug, the other's all watched warily as Tony's wings flinched violently before tucking even further against his back.  
Bruce, not liking what Tony's wings were doing, placed a hand gently on Thors arm and said, "Maybe you should put him down?"

Clint chose that moment to join the conversation, "Yeah big guy, Stark's face is turning a bit blue. I think you're squeezing the air out of him!"

The others all thought Clint was joking around but than they saw Tony's face actually was turning blue.

Thor dropped Tony but held him still and upright by his upper biscepts. "My apologies Man of Iron, are you well?"

"Just. Peachy." Tony gritted out, wiggling slightly in Thor's grip,"Mind letting go?"

Thor laughed, loudly, "Of course!"  
As soon as he was out of Thor's grip Tony stepped back and stretched, sighing as his back cracked.

"Man of Iron. I have let you go, you may release your wings now. I apologize for making you uncomfortable." Thor spoke softly, which for him was about the same volume as any of the others speaking.  
The others in the room looked at Thor in surprise before they all switched their gaze over to Tony who looked like he was about to start laughing.

Raising an eyebrow Tony said,"Is that so? Well don't worry about it, my ' _wings_ ' have always been like this, its normal for me. And, the gifts wrapped in red and gold are from me, bye."

And just like that, Tony practically flew from the room.

"Uh, Thor?"

Thor stopped staring after Tony and looked over at he others who were staring at him,  
"Yes, son of Coul?"

"So you can see wings..." Clint said before Coulson could say anything.

"Ah," Thor nodded seriously, "Yes I can. All on Asgard have the ability to, it has come to my knowledge that the people of midgard cannot."

"Er," Bruce coughed, "Actually Thor, all if us here can, same with Director Fury."

Thor brightened smiling at all of them, "This is good news! Tis' rare indeed. Can Man of Iron see them as well?"

Coulson shook his head finally getting a chance to speak, "No, we don't think he can. He's never showed any signs of being able to before."

"I see..."

* * *

 **I** **DO** **NOT** **OWN** **THE** **AVENGERS** **OR** **ANYTHING** **ELSE** **OF** **MARVEL!**


	12. Stupid Mondays

**STUPID MONDAYS**

* * *

In Tony's opinion, Mondays were always stupid. This became a fact when him and Coulson went to a meeting about the Avengers with the military and suddenly, General Ross showed up and cornered them both in the hallway outside the meeting room.

"Have you lost your mind? Become suicidal? Well Stark? What have you got to say for yourself? You're a genius aren't you? HAND THAT MONSTER OVER TO THE MILITARY!" Ross yelled stepping even closer Into Tony's personal space, his matted brown wings poised outwards threateningly.

Coulson sensing things about to take a turn for the worse cleared his throat, "Mr. Ross-"

"Shut up lackey, I'm speaking to Stark." Ross snapped cutting Coulson off.

Tony had enough of Ross's shit and pushed him back with his finger jabbing into his chest snarling, "Okay, he's not a lackey more like a super-nanny. Oh, and Fuck off Ross. Bruce, is one of the nicest, kindest and best person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and trust me, you are most certainly _**not**_ on that list."

"A p-person?!" Ross spluttered, "He's a monster! If anything that thing needs to be taken out!"

Tony snapped. He's wings flew out from behind his back with a loud _**FLAP**_ hovering in a threateningly manner yet arching backwards in a almost protective embrace around Coulson at the same time, revealing all 18 ft of his wings. Since Coulson was behind him, Tony never saw Coulson flinch back when his wings came out or see his startled, wide eyes or how Coulson's own wings quivered and lowered down to the floor almost as though bowing in respect.

What Tony did see was Ross pale drastically and lean away from him. Tony leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Listen here Ross, don't **ever** let me hear you fucking say that again. If you or someone else ever tries to hurt Bruce or convince him he's some sort of monster, which he's not, than I can guarantee you that **I** **will** **destroy** **yo** u. I will ruin everything you've ever built up over the years, It is perfectly within my ability to tear you and your pathetic life limb from limb and piece by piece. Whatever isn't I'll make it, just so I can see you suffer. If you even fucking dare to step foot near Avengers Tower than **I will** **fill** **your** **body** **with** **lead.** "

"I-Is that a t-threat Stark?" Ross demanded his voice cracking and his body shaking in fear.

"No. Its a _promise_."

Turning around Tony looked at Coulson, who saw the cold look in Tony's eyes which seemed to melt away, and quickly tucked his wings more tightly against his spine once more. Coulson, who had long since regained his composure, nodded at Tony and the both of them walked side by side down the hall and outside to where Happy was waiting with the limo. Coulson smiling the entire way as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Tony's wing closest to him kept curling out as though shielding his back as they left Ross standing there.  
•••••••••  
 _ **I**_ _ **do not own**_ _ **the**_ _ **Avengers**_ _ **or**_ _ **anything**_ _ **Marvel! I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**_


	13. Broken Record

**Broken Record**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR IRON MAN NOR ANY OTHER MARVEL FIGURE WHICH MAY MAKE AN APPEARENCE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the Reviews! I apologize if this is too short for your liking!**

 **I've had this crazy idea for a Flash story, should I write it?**

* * *

Bruce wasn't sure what to do.

It was nearing three in the morning when Jarvis woke him up and told him Tony required assistance. At first he thought Tony just had some random idea for a experiment he wanted to get started, but that wasn't the case. The moment he walked through the door and into the lab (Though in all honesty it was more of a advanced garage) he knew something was wrong. All the lights were off except one lone lamp in a corner near the couch Steve forced Tony to keep in the lab since 'He practically lived down here'.

"Tony?" Bruce called out but received no response so he switched tactics, "Jarvis, where's Tony at?"

 _"I_ _believe_ _you_ _will_ _find_ _Sir_ _on_ _the_ _ground_ _behind_ _the_ _couch."_

"What?!" Bruce's eyes widened, hurrying he slid across the floor just barely managing not to fall down onto his butt in the process. When he got to the couch he gulped, loudly, Tony was laying there curled up in a fetal position pale, shaking, and his wings were laying haphazardly stretched out on the floor.

If he wasn't feeling so panicked about his friends well being than he would've taken the chance to get a good look at Tony's wings.

"Jarvis? What happened?" Bruce placed a hand against Tony's forehead, wincing as he felt the heat radiating off of him.

 _"I believe Sir has collapsed due to exhaustion and is malnourished. The chances of Sir being sick has risen to 78% within the past hour."_

"Malnourishment? Exhaustion?" Bruce's brows knitted together, "Wait! Hour? How long has Tony been like this?!"

 _"Sir has been in that position for approximately 2 hours and 47 minutes 15 seconds and counting. He has lost consciousness merely & minutes ago."_

"Right. right, okay." Bruce mumbled moving to pick Tony up.

 _"Be careful of Sirs back, he...he doesn't wish to have people touch near there."_

Bruce paused in his actions and nodded briefly before widening his stance so that his arms hooked under Tony's knees and the other around his upper shoulders/neck area.

"Jarvis, mind opening the elevator to the medical floor?"

 _"Certainly Mister Banner."_

"Just Bruce is fine," Bruce chuckled before turning serious once more, "Jarvis, Tony's really light...has he been eating right? You said he was malnourished."

 _"Sir has not eaten in 52 hours other than the few slices of toast you persuaded Sir to eat this morning. And Sir hasn't slept in 96 hours."_

"WHAT?!" Bruce yelled but hastily lowering his voice when Tony groaned, "He hasn't eaten in almost three days and hasn't slept for almost Four days?!"

 _"I believe Sirs Sleeping and Eating habits resemble that of a Broken Record."_


	14. Broken Record P2

**Broken Record Part 2**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR IRON MAN NOR ANY OTHER MARVEL FIGURE WHICH MAY MAKE AN APPEARENCE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the Reviews!**

* * *

 _"I believe Sirs Sleeping and Eating habits resemble that of a Broken Record."_

* * *

Something about waking up always seemed annoying, but now as he struggled to peel his eyes open, Tony knew two things;

1.) His body felt like shit.

2.) He was sooooo not in the lab anymore.

Wincing as the harsh lights of the familiar medical room of the tower assaulted his eyes, Tony blinked rapidly trying to get his eyes to adjust which they eventually did. Groaning he tilted his head left and than right, pausing briefly to take in the two IV's, one in the crook of his elbow and his hand, before trying to sit up in the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"AHH!"

Startled Tony's wings shot out, held stiffly in front of him like a shield.

What Tony didn't realize was Clint who was also startled, had fallen off of where he was perched on the edge of a chair and was now sprawled out on the floor with his wings lowering themselves to the floor in respect at the site of Tony's wings.

Slowly Tony's wings pealed back before resting lightly against Tony's back as well as the bed, and draping over the edge where the tips brushed gently against Clint's shoulder and upper wing, filling him with a sense of safety and protection.

"Clint?" Tony sat up straighter and looked down towards the floor before bursting out laughing.

Clint started laughing as well, if not a bit forcefully to try to hide the sadness he felt as Tony's wings pulled back away from him.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I know this is short but I really did want to try updating a few of my stories today, I hope you all had a great Easter!**

 **Anyway! You guys have any prompt ideas you want to see added? Of course the choice whether or not to add them is up to me.**


	15. Wing Span

**Wingspan**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR IRON MAN NOR ANY OTHER MARVEL FIGURE WHICH MAY MAKE AN APPEARENCE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the Reviews!**

 **And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been testing in school and I'm busy job hunting too...books are expensive...**

 **And I'm not sure how much longer this story will continue, it may be drawing to a close soon.**

 **I never really wrote out a plot soooooooo, yeah.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Avengers were all sitting quietly on the helicarrier, they had just finished their mission debriefing and where honestly sitting there with nothing better to do. Tony wasn't there because Pepper had 'talked' him into attending this weeks board meeting for SI.

"Sooooo..." Clint smiled laughing at the annoyed look Natasha sent him, "I know I saw Stark's wings, anyone else?"

Everyone turned their heads towards him at once their curiosity peaked, which creeped him out beyond belief, but he noticed how two of them didn't seem all that surprised, well three if Clint counted Thor.

"Hey, why aren't you two surprised?!" Clint whined.

Coulson sighed, "I've seen his wings, when he was _very pissed._ "

Bruce smiled slightly at Clint's child-ness, "I've seen them when he was passed out, they were spread out around him it was...an disturbing image". Bruce than grimaced remembering, every time he thought back to when he saw Tony passed out on the Lab floor it scared him, with how Tony's wings were limp and spread out in all honesty Bruce thought he looked like a dead angel...Of course he would never say that to Tony or anyone for that matter.

"Wha-? Seriously?! I'm not the first one to see them?!" Clint turned towards the others, "Did you guys see them too?"

"No." Fury replied gruffly.

Steve shook his head no, and Natasha settle for glaring.

Thor however spoke, seemingly deep in thought, "Although I have not seen them spread to their fullest, I have no doubt that Man of Iron's wings are larger than my own."

Natasha's eyebrows shot up and Steve gaped at Thor as did most of the others even if they wouldn't admit to it.

"Wait, are you seriously?" Clint blinked slumping downwards, "Huh...that's...odd?"

"Nay," Thor Grinned, "One's wingspan amounts to their future potential, their destiny meant just for them."

"Starks wings are bigger than yours...but! You're like...you're a prince! Of Asgard!" Clint gaped staring at the others hoping for some type of explanation.

"Thor...are you sure?" Bruce asked hesitantly, he still was a bit shy around the others without Tony there.

"Of course I am!" Thor sighed, "Many on Midgard have not larger than three feet, my people believe soon some shan't have wings at all. But those with larger wings usually mean they hold a important role in the future, as we all do."

"Huh..." Steve mumbled in awe.

Fury sighed so quite no one could hear other than Thor and Steve, "If you are all done lounging around on your asses I suggest you get off my ship, go back to the tower and talk there. Coulson you go too, report back to me what you learn."

"Yes Sir," Coulson hid a smile, he knew Fury was only kicking them out because everyone's voices were slowly raising and filling with a more child-like tone then he was comfortable with.

It was on the plane ride back to the tower, Thor had decided not to fly, that Steve had asked, "If the length is for someone's destiny then what do the colors represent?"

Apparently that was a question they all wanted to know but had forgotten or not intended on asking until Steve spoke up.

"Yeah," Clint added, "I've seen someone with vomit colored wings before, it was gross."

Natasha hummed, "I've seen someone with yellow and purple wings before."

"Grey with pink." Bruce said softly.

Coulson just shook his head, "You don't want to know what combinations I've seen."

Thor laughed loudly, "Well my friends, the colors are like a guide. Once who shared the same colors as someone else is either a possible mate, or a life-long friend you're stuck with no matter what."

"You mean..." Steve paused, "...Like...Soul mates? That kind of thing?"

"Yes, it may look like everyone shares similar colors with one another and they possible are, but once two mates wings touch, it'll be like nothing you've ever felt before. And you'll know they're meant for you. Although it is possible for one to have no mates or even more than two."

"That's..." Bruce started but Clint cut him off.

"Wow. That's just...wow."

Once the others all turned away either lost in thought or talking to one another about what they just learned, or in Coulson's case reporting it back to Fury, Thor smiled a small smile that said so much and turned to look at the corner camera in the jet he whispered,

"Did you hear all of that well, man of Iron?"

Somewhere else in a conference room with one earbud in Tony Stark was smiling down at the tablet in his lap in both confusion and awe as he whispered, "Yeah...I did Goldie-locks."

* * *

 **I'm SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, but I hope it helped explain a few things...**

 **If not I'll try better in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW! Those make me happy!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~RXI**


	16. Personal Space

**Hey!**

 **Finally after what three and a half months? HERE'S AN UPDATE!**

 **But I thought I might try and surprise you guys with...TONY'S PERSPECTIVE!**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Once the others all turned away either lost in thought or talking to one another about what they just learned, or in Coulson's case reporting it back to Fury, Thor smiled a small smile that said so much and turned to look at the corner camera in the jet he whispered,_

 _"Did you hear all of that well, man of Iron?"_

 _Somewhere else in a conference room with one earbud in Tony Stark was smiling down at the tablet in his lap in both confusion and awe as he whispered, "Yeah...I did Goldie-locks."_

* * *

 **Personal Space**

Having been so far engrossed in taking apart pieces of the Mark VII armor, Tony winced as his music suddenly cut off leaving his workspace in eerie silence, turning around he glared at Clint who didn't seem bothered by it whatsoever and just continued grinning at him with one arm behind his back.

"What do you want bird-brain?" Clint instead of answering however had the audacity to push all of what Tony was currently working on off to he side of the table into one big messy pile before plopping something down onto the table.

"Yeah yeah Steve's up there mother-henning his ass off, he says you gotta eat and I was just so kind enough to bring you some food!"

Tony picked up the platter of turkey sandwiches and brought it even closer but just as he was about to eat one he tensed the moment he saw Clint out of the corner of his eye reach out towards his back. To be honest it annoyed the hell out of him, ever since that Avengers meeting just over a week ago after Goldie-Locks explained all that crap about wings with there colors and sizes the other Avengers, hell even Phil, had all tried at least once to touch his back! Thankfully Rogers and Bruce stopped after their first try...although Tony had to admit it was probably because they were the first ones to even try touching his back and he had flinched violently the moment they got too close to actually touching it.

Tony knows that the others knew how he reacted with Rogers and Bruce trying to touch him because just three days ago when he ran out of coffee on his floor he had snuck down into the Avengers common kitchen to take some of theirs when he overheard them telling everyone about his reaction. Since then the others tried to be subtly about it. Key word _tried_. They all were good at first with keeping their distance but eventually they gave up in the whole 'personal space' thingy all together in favor of finding some way to _accidentally_ touch his back. Tony couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was so damn interesting about his back that the others all felt the need to touch it.

Almost immediately Clint jerked his hand back but not before Tony spun around and grabbed his wrist.

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Okay Katniss, explain to me why the fuck all of you seem so damn keen on trying to touch my back!"

"W-What? Dude, no we're not."

"Yes you are! You guys aren't exactly being discreet!" Tony sighed loudly when he realized that Clint wasn't even looking him in the eye, instead he seemed to be staring at some point above his shoulders, "You guys wouldn't like it if I went around touching your guys backs! So STOP TRYING TO TOUCH MINE."

"Tin-head relax," Clint jerked his hand free and held them palms out towards Tony, "Sorry, I can't really explain it okay? I'll talk to the others and get them to stop."

"Good." Tony watched as Clint made a hasty retreat and stayed still for a few minutes afterwards before addressing Jarvis, "Jay turn my music back up, would ya?"

Tony relaxed all previous signs of being tense disappearing as AC/DC 'Back In Black' blared over the lab's speakers. Tony still couldn't help but wonder why the others kept trying so harm to touch his back, he knew he shouldn't be surprised considering they weren't like him but that didn't stop him from wishing they'd stop getting so damn close to his wings.

* * *

 **I know, it was short! I am so so sorry!**

 _ **A REMINDER OF EVERYONE'S WINGS;**_

 **Phil Coulson: light brown with white and grey lines, roughly 8.5 ft.**

 **Nick Fury: light grey with two white lines through it, they were 9ft.**

 **Bruce Banner: dark brown fading into green tips, a average 8ft.**

 **Steve Roger: white with red and blue strips and very light grey dusting the tips, and 11ft.**

 **Clint Barton: dirty blonde like his hair, there was purple lines through his, and 8ft.**

 **Natasha Romanoff: dark brown wings with the blood red tips, and 7ft.**

 **Thor: a bright yellow with a soft brown tips, and 13ft.**

 **Tony Stark:** **black with red/gold at the end and a few random sliver streaks AND ARE 18FT.**


	17. Honey bear's Warm Embrace

**HOLY CRAP. I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE AUGUST 19?!**

 **Well...here's a somewhat rushed update, hope you guys like it! I'm sorry!**

* * *

 _LAST TIME_

 _Tony relaxed all previous signs of being tense disappearing as AC/DC 'Back In Black' blared over the lab's speakers. Tony still couldn't help but wonder why the others kept trying so harm to touch his back, he knew he shouldn't be surprised considering they weren't like him but that didn't stop him from wishing they'd stop getting so damn close to his wings._

* * *

 **Honey Bears Protective embrace**

It started early that morning when Tony had finally come up from the lab, just as Clint finished telling the others what Tony told him last night about them all trying to touch his back. Tony walked into the kitchen practically beaming at everything around him. After hearing what had happened between Tony and Clint the previous night, the team expected Tony to try and avoid them not come to them while smiling.

"Uh...Tony? You okay man?" Clint asked after a few minutes had passed by while staring at Tony oddly. As a matter of fact, everyone was staring at Tony oddly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony asked still smiling, thus creeping Clint out.

"Right...I'm just gonna...yeah." Clint shuddered and quickly walked out of the Kitchen to go back to his room. Maybe he just needs a few more hours of sleep...

Tony just watched Clint leave before shrugging and turning back to the coffee machine to get a cup, and deliberately ignoring how everyone was still watching him.

Everybody turned to look at Coulson, besides Bruce who shrugged and decided to go back to reading the newspaper and calmly sipping his tea. Whenever Coulson was around and Tony did something...odd...the team would always turn to him to deal with it unless Pepper was nearby. Coulson wasn't sure why the other's deemed he was the one most suited to deal with one of Tony's odd moments.

"Stark." Tony hummed showing he was listening, "Why are you...acting so...odd?"

"Odd how?"

Coulson wasn't really sure how to respond to that without seeming like he trying to insult Tony so he didn't respond at all. Tony chuckled and turned back around, the others watched as his wings swayed happily.

Finally, after another minute or two Tony turned and walked out calling over his shoulder, "I'll be down in the lab!"

Staring at one another none of them had any idea what to say, and since when did Tony ever tell them where he was going?

It was about two hours later while they were all lounging around on the common floor (which just so happened to be the same floor that held Tony's kitchen) that the elevator suddenly beeped loudly letting them know that someone was coming up. At first, they thought it would be Tony coming up from his lab, or maybe Pepper coming to see how they were all doing or to see Tony. It was neither.

Instead, the doors opened and a tall black man who held himself confidently walking out onto the floor. Immediately Clint, Thor, Steve and even Bruce had risen to their feet warily staring at this stranger. Coulson and Natasha simply waited until the man walked towards them before they each shook his hand briefly and Natasha nodded at him.

"Wait, Nat, you two know him?" Clint asked in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"We've met." was all Natasha said before returning to her seat but keeping an eye on them.

"Meet Col. James Rhodes," Coulson said facing the team, "He's a friend of Stark's."

The team eyed Tony's supposed friend, they quickly looked to his wings to see what the man could possibly be hiding beneath his calm attitude but only saw his wings were an ashen grey with red, gold and brown strips near the edges of his feathers. They gave nothing away other than how they twitched slightly the longer the team continued to stare at him.

"Call me Rhodey," The man, Rhodey smiled pleasantly.

They all watched as Tony's wing closest to Rhodey snapped out to the side, shielding Rhodey from the team's gaze. What surprised them was how Rhodey's wings curled into Tony's and rested lightly on Tony's head.

They were both shielding one another on all sides.

"Well..." Tony clapped his hands together successfully shattering the silence that surrounded them, "Honeybear and I are going to be down in the lab. If you need us, don't."

As the two of them turned to leave the room, Rhodey's wings slowly unfurled and casually nudged against Tony's stiff ones every so often, eventually causing them to slowly loosen up as well.

"Friend Rhodes and Stark seem to be close with one another," Thor said, grinning at the doorway both men had once stood in.

Steve, however, looked to the others in confusion and said, "Honeybear?"

* * *

 **Wow...it's been a while since I've updated my stories.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the update!**

 _ **A REMINDER OF EVERYONE'S WINGS;**_

 **Phil Coulson: light brown with white and grey lines, roughly 8.5 ft.**

 **Nick Fury: light grey with two white lines through it, they were 9ft.**

 **Bruce Banner: dark brown fading into green tips, an average 8ft.**

 **Steve Roger: white with red and blue strips and very light grey dusting the tips, and 11ft.**

 **Clint Barton: dirty blonde like his hair, there was purple lines through his, and 8ft.**

 **Natasha Romanoff: dark brown wings with the blood red tips, and 7ft.**

 **Thor: a bright yellow with soft brown tips, and 13ft.**

 **Tony Stark: black with red/gold at the end and a few random sliver streaks AND ARE 18FT.**

 **James "Rhodey" Rhodes: Ashen grey with red, gold and brown strips near the edges of his feathers.**

 **OH AND LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD ABSOLUTELY WRITE IN THIS STORY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
